Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-131148 (“PTL 1”) describes a known fishing line guide that is mounted on a tip portion of a fishing rod to guide a fishing line. The fishing line guide described in PTL 1 includes a frame member that holds an annular member configured to allows the fishing line to be inserted therein and guided therethrough, and a pipe member that is used to mount the frame member on the tip portion of the fishing rod. One end of the cylindrical pipe member is pressed into a constricted shape and has a rectangular-shaped opening. By inserting a tongue-shaped insertion portion that is formed in the frame member into the rectangular-shaped opening of the pipe member, the frame member and the pipe member are coupled.